Why are you my clarity?
by Lirtastsya
Summary: When Double D is put in an awkward situation, due to an idiotic scam by Eddy, will Kevin be his knight in shining armor? Or will he use this for his own personal gain? Blackmail always leads to heartbreak. KevEdd. Smut. Crossdressing. Smut, smut everywhere. Love. Seriously confused feelings. I'm trying my best here...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction for his pairing. KevEdd. Please be gentle with me... 3**

Double D never understood how he let Ed and Eddy talk him into doing scams. It was probably due to his undeniably naive and trustworthy nature that would lead him to believe they would work one day. Though they never did. Or perhaps it was his way of establishing a bond with them, being the 'bait' was the way to forever friendship. Edd being known as the nerdy genius of Peach Creek, friends were a rarity for him. And his quiet and shy demeanor didn't help with that either.

And even though they were in their senior years of highschool, Eddy continued to plan and map out scams for quick cash. Which was how Double D ended up standing, on the street corner, in the middle of the city. Being deemed a _prostitute_.

**-Flashback-**

_"Eddy! Have you gone completely insane!?" Double D belted at the top of his lungs. He stepped a few feet back and away from the shortest of the 'Ed's', his hands placed over his chest, acting as if they weren't his heart would jump right out and flee._

_Eddy growled and dropped the clothes he was holding onto the ground, "Don't be such a sourpuss, Sockhead. Look, you're the only one out of all of us that is pale and scrawny enough to look like a chick."_

_Double D continued to keep his distance, "I will have no part in this. This .. This .. Insanity!" he yelled squeakily, "You've asked me to do some crude things in the past, but I completely and underly refuse to partake!" he crossed his arms and turns his back to them. Establishing the cold shoulder._

_"Why you little - " Eddy started to mumble until Ed ran around the corner of the house they had been standing behind, one of Rolf's chickens in his arms._

_"Eddy's the man with the plan!" he sang. _

_Double D felt Eddy come up and wrap an arm around his neck then literally pull him down to his level, "See, lumpy here thinks the scam will work out just right. And it WILL as long as you put the clothes on and just shut your trap!"_

_Double D turned to look at Ed, he looked at Eddy and then he turned to face the clothing on the ground. He walked over and picked it up and scanned the material. Excluding the pile of makeup that was sitting aside. It consisted of a pair of blue jean shorts, which looked more like panties as they were overly small. A bright red tank, black fishnet stockings, a purple wig, and a mink stole. He raised his eyebrow looking at the fur "Really Eddy? Who in the right mind wears fur while in these kinds of situations."_

_"Shows what you know, Double Dip-shxt. I've seen plenty of 'movies' where the ladies wear these."_

_Double D frowned, "Language Eddy."_

_"Whatever." Eddy waved his hand to gesture he was sorry/not sorry, "So, what's it gonna be Double D? Are you gonna do this or not?" he asked, his voice serious._

_Double D sighed, what could he do? Say no? Like that would work. If he did, Eddy would just order Ed to dress him up, possibly leave off the wig so everyone would recognize him and force him out into the city to the point of public humiliation. He would be traumatized for weeks. Not to mention the teasing, taunting and bullying that he would be granted once he went back to school on Monday. Well... More bullying than he usually received. So...he really had no choice in the matter. _

_He sighed and hid his face in his hands, "Please inform me of the plan once more..."_

_Eddy thrusted his fist into the air and gave somewhat of a battlecry of glee, "Alright listen up." he reached over and pulled Ed in close with him, "Pay attention, Stretch. Okay. Double D, you're gonna pose as a hooker. Those babies get paid big bucks with what they give away. Once some sorry sap comes up and hits on you, you tell him, 'Money first'. And as soon as he hands it over, me and Ed will jump out and make sure you get away scott free. Easy. Money. Baby."_

_Double D quickly spoke up, "And you're absolutely positive it will work?"_

_"Of course it will, i've already got it planned down to a C."_

_Double D rolled his eyes, "Too a T, Eddy."_

_Eddy shook his head, "C, for Cash."_

_Ed jumped up and sang out once more, "Eddy's the man with the plan!"_

**-End Flashback-**

Double D's legs began to shake from the midday air. He was standing on East Avenue, right at the corner of the curb. He looked to his left and then his right. There was no one in sight, which he wasn't complaining because he didn't want to do this anyway. He just knew how stupid he looked. Dressed in provocative clothing, provocative women clothing mind you.

Even if there were millions of people walking the streets, no one would come to him. He wasn't attractive. Especially not now. He was too tiny, too slim, not the least bit curvy. He was rather pale and although he was blemish free, he looked like a ghost.

He sighed and looked down at himself once more. He was still in his blue tenni shoes he always wore. Only because Eddy demanded it, if he had worn heels he wouldn't be able to run away when they steal from the man that is going to pay up. From his peripheral vision he noticed the purple color from the wig he was wearing. Which he absolutely hated. If he could pick one thing he could burn in his life, it would have been the wig. Due to the simple fact that, if the wig was on him, then his hat wasn't. And Double D felt naked and alone without his hat. ...It was with Ed and Eddy...

A loud engine was the noise that brought Double D out of his thoughts and back to reality. A motorcycle to be more specific. A black one, with chrome that shined brighter than the sun. Edd kept his head down but brought his eyes up to see a familiar figure sitting on the bike. Someone he never expected to see in a million years.

Kevin.

His first thought was, _This is it... I've been caught, and by my childhood bully at that..._  
Reluctantly, Kevin hadn't seen through the clever ruse. He watched the tall ginger pull his black sunglasses down and stare at Double D for a few moments.

Kevin had really grown from when he was a mere child from the Cul-de-sac. He still wore his signature red baseball cap, but his red hair was a big longer, and his three spike pieces of hair were still sticking out. A brush of freckles now covered his nose and his eyes were a brighter shade of green then they used to be. Being the captain and of the football and baseball team really did a number for Kevin's body. He was attractively built, his frame hard and lean. His attire was usually was a pair of black shorts, simply because he had practiced almost every day of school, so he was already prepared. But today he wore jeans, that definitely filled out his legs and nice bum, with a black leather jacket that made him look a whole lot tougher.

_He looks really nice in those clothes...they do wonders on his form..._ Edd noted to himself.

Double D mentally kicked himself over and over, why in the world would he be thinking about Kevin's body at a time like this?

"Yo." Kevin said, his voice was kind of rough. He slide in hands in his jacket pockets and turns his body to face Double D head on, "How much?"

Double D paused before speaking, Eddy's words floating through his mind, _50 bucks! And NO less Double D!_

He inhaled once, "50." he said quickly, he tried to make his voice sound a bit higher.

Kevin pursed his lips, giving Edd the once over. His expression looked as though he was deciding if he wanted to buy the hooker or not. Too Double D, it seemed like Kevin was completely uninterested in what he was examining.

"Eh, I don't know." Kevin mumbled and shrugged a bit.

His action only made Double D smile brightly. He really didn't want this scam to work. He wanted it to fail miserably so he could go back to Eddy and rub it in his face. He expected Kevin to turn back to his bike, not another word being said, and drive off.

NO.

What he saw was a very athletic and handsome guy smirking at him, "Wow, nice gap. Wouldn't mind sliding my tongue through it."

Double D could feel his face heat up to the point of no return. He knew his face was beat red and there was no hiding it. H-How can he just say something like that so lightly? And too a stranger!?

Kevin chuckled under his breath, he got off his bike and made his way over to Edd. He placed his hand under his chin and lifted it, so they were staring right at each other. "Got a name sweetcheeks?" he asked.

_Good lord! Eddy never explained anything about giving out a name!_

Stunned, mostly because of how close Kevin's face was to his, Double D's mind ran around in circles. Okay, okay. _Calm yourself, Eddward. You've nothing to panic over. Name conjuring is simple, just say one that has no correlation with your own name. Yes. Perhaps... Cindy. Oh dear me, no. Tiffany. No. Sherry. My, my, no._

Kevin raises his brow, not getting an answer.

At that point Double D just spat out he first name that came to mind, "Marion!" he regretted it as soon as the name left his lips.

_What in sam hill is wrong with you man!? Blurting out your middle name!_

"Hm." Was all that Kevin huffed out, letting the chin go. He stepped back, reaching into his pocket, he pulled a crisp brand new 50 bill from his wallet and handed it over to Double D, "I'll buy."

Edd took the money, examining it a moment. It worked... One of Eddy's plans had actually worked. And the proof was clean and sitting in his hand. _It's a miracle,_ he thought.

He looked back up and noticed Kevin had walked back to his bike, seating himself comfortably, "Let's go... Marion." he said it in distaste. Double D turned around and looked in the direction where Ed and Eddy were hiding and waiting to help him out. He had the money, so where's was his saviors? Not there to protect him and get him to safety, that was for sure. He scanned the area once more, hoping to get a glance of familiar faces. But, not seeing one.

"Hurry up, doll. I don't have all day. Well," he snickered a bit, "I do, but you'll be well aware of that soon."

Edd turned back around. His buyer was sitting and waiting for him. Kevin, his childhood bully, had just bought him and intends to engage in secual intercorse. How did this happen? Double D found himself walking forward, and very awkwardly sliding himself onto the bike. Ed... Eddy... Where are you two?

"Better hold on tight." Kevin rough voice his in a smoldering way. Double D slowly wrapped his arms around the athletes waist and held on tightly. His eyes stayed planted on the spot where his friends had promised to save him. They even stayed while the location started becoming smaller and smaller as the bike carried him away.

**OH dear me, I finally got a starting story up! It may not be good but I got it up! 3**

**I'm so proud! **

**Reviews? Questions? Comments? ...Please be nice...**

**With love~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't care for cursing, so I tried to put it in, but not put it in... If that makes sense.. Anyway, please enjoy part 2!**

Double D had never been inside of Kevin's house before. Well, not properly. Not like he was right now. Because, right now, he was standing in the living room, it was low lit and quiet. You could easily feel the absence in the air. Edd knew Kevin's mother left when Kevin was still in middle school. But where was his father? Double D stepped forward and started examining the room. The walls were bare, no pictures, a lonely couch and table against the wall, no tv. How long had Kevin been here alone?

Stepping slightly back into the room, Kevin had taken his leather jacket off as well as his sunglasses. That was when Edd was brought back to the real reason he was in Kevin's house. Kevin had bought him.

"Oh, one more thing," Kevin looked at Edd er Marion, "I'm sure as h*ll ain't gonna call you Marion."  
_Ain't Kevin? Really?_ Double D was slightly annoyed by this, but let it pass.

Kevin grabbed at Double D's hand and pulled him over, their chest bumping against each other a bit harshly, "D*mn, your flat." he stated. Edd whimpers a bit, as he's pushed up against the counter, stomach first. Kevin presses himself up against Double D's back. He places his palms flat against the counter tops, creating a barrier and no way for Edd to escape if he wanted too.

Double D then felt the heat that was radiating in between them. Although it was unfamiliar, it felt nice to him.

"Hey, turn your face this way." Kevin's voice was deep and serious.

Edd did as he was told, not because he wanted to kiss Kevin, but because he was curious to see what kind of face he would be making at a time like this. So, once he turned, he blushes fiercely. Kevin's face was dark. His eyes were glazed and full of lust. He was gnawing on his bottom lip, but that didn't last long as he pushed his lips against Double D's.

Double D hadn't ever been kissed before, so he really didn't know what to expect. Kevin's lips were heated against his, and a tad moist. Enjoyable. Edd felt Kevin thrust his tongue passed the nerdy boys lips and slide it right in his gap. Which felt really weird to him.

Again, with Edd not knowing how to kiss, all he could do was just stand there and let Kevin do as he pleased; but, obviously, that didn't work for him. Kevin pulled from the kiss and growled a bit, "The f*ck? Your not doing anything."

_Oh dear... I've upset him..._

"U-Uhm..." Double D didn't know how to answer. But wait, this could be a good thing. If Kevin were to get mad at Marion, he might take his money back and kick her out.

Edd decided to keep quiet. He closed his mouth and just looked up at Kevin, giving him innocent and pleading eyes.

"Man, you look so familiar..." Kevin started, eyeing Edd closer.

_Oh no.._

Not wanting his cover to be blown, Double D forced his lips back against Kevin's in an attempt to distract him. Kissing him the best that he could. Which wasn't much.

He heard Kevin grunt and start falling back into the kiss, getting into this time. Getting used to it after a moment. _I just had my first kis_s, he thought to himself, _and it was with Kevin_. The kisses started becoming deeper and more heated as the minutes ticked away. Tongues were wrapping around each other, and one sliding in and out of Edd's gap. A feeling, he himself, was starting to enjoy.

Kevin pulled back and exhaled softly, "Finally." he grumbled. Edd was panting a bit. He turned his head back around to face the wall, then yelped when he felt something nudge against his bum.

"Jeez, I know i'm big, but I didn't think it would scare you like that." Kevin chuckled softly.

_I-It? H-He means..._

The nudging continued slowly, "I bet you can't even feel this, with those tight a** shorts on."

_Y-You have no idea_, Edd gulped.

"Why don't we take em' off?" Double D could tell Kevin was smirking, and that scared him a little.

"I-I'll do that!" Edd said quickly, he reached for the zipper. He couldn't have let Kevin do this for him, one because he didn't want him to do that anyway, but also so he would have discovered Marion was a man. And that man was Double D.

Edd unbuttoned the shorts and they dropped right to the floor, the fish net stockings being the only thing separating Kevin's nudging monster and his skin from each other. He was overly worried at this point. He knew he had let this go too far. He could have ran off once he saw Kevin pull up and start talking to him. But, no. He got on the bike. This was his own fault. His fault, because he agreed to go this, agreed to Eddy's scam. It was all on him.

_And for the love of all humankind! Why did I take my underwear off!? _

"That's so much better." Kevin growled into Edd's ear. Using his leg to push apart Edd's, he noticed Kevin remove his hands from the counter and spread Edd's cheeks. He pushed his erection in between them and started stroking. Edd gasped loudly, and bit down on his lip, "I'm an a** guy, I don't do frontsies." he heard from behind.

Kevin continued stroking himself in between Double D's cheeks, "Oh f*ck, this feels so good," he moaned under his breath.

Edd was keeping his eyes closed and his moans inside. He wasn't going to give in to the obvious pleasure that was feeling his body. Not to mention, pleasure from a man.  
Edd gasped once more and his legs began to buckle.

"Oh baby," Kevin's mouth was right against Edd's neck, he felt the tiny nips, pecks and licks.

Double D's own erection was being pressed up against the counter and dripping.  
_As long as he doesn't turn me around.. Don't turn me around..._ He chanted over and over in his head.

"I'm so close." Kevin's movements went from stroking, to thrusting. Feeling better each and every time, "I'm going to f*ck you so hard after this." he growled and nibbled on Edd's ear lobe.

Edd couldn't handle it anymore, he leaned his head and cried out the athlete's name, "K-Kevin!" his seed spilling all over the wall in front of him. He felt Kevin's seed shoot between his cheeks and starts sliding down both his legs. Edd was panting heavily and once he came back from his pleasure induced coma, his eyes were as wide as ever.

_I just said his name... _

"I never told you my name..." he heard confused anger in Kevin's voice.

**I'm so sorry, I can't write smut! I'll try and get better at it though! I promise!**

**Reviews? Questions? Comments?**

**With love~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kevin's POV**

_The f*ck she just say?!_

Kevin heard the prostitute call out his name. HIS NAME. It could have been someone named Kevin whom she was in love with, but that would have been way to big of a coincidence considering. And right now Kevin wasn't in the mood for games.

He stepped back and gripped Marion by the shoulders, forcing her to spin right around. Doing so, the purple hair did a 180 and slipped right off. Black bed head hair fell down and cascaded around the women's face. At that point, Kevin finally got a good look at her. The frail body, the giant gap, the black hair, the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. And the makeup didn't had the truth any longer.

_No.. F*ckin'.. Way.._

Mouth agape, arms stiffened and locked on shoulders, Kevin spoke in disbelief, "Double Dweeb."

Once the name left his lips, he still didn't believe it. Edd's eyes went wide and were filled with horror, "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" his voice squeaked out.

Kevin watched the dork flail and reach for his pants, yanking them up to conceal himself once more. Though, he did notice Edd's legs were still covered with his mess.

_Whoa.. Wait a f*ckin' minute! I just came on and against Double Dork! I said all those things to the nerd I used to beat up, my next door f*ckin' neighbor! Sh*t! If this gets out my rep is completely trashed!_

"Kevin, I never intended things to go as far as they did! It was all due to my carelessness. Eddy's moranic planning, and my inability to deny his requests!" Double D sounded as though he was speaking in tongue, he was talking so fast.

All Kevin could do was watch and listen to the dork's pleas.

_Oh man, he really doesn't realize what just happened does he? He thinks he's the one that's in trouble here. Not me_. Kevin mustered up the his best devilish grin,_ Awesome._

"Well, well," He started, cutting the nerd off, "Guess I caught myself a crossdresser." he slid his hands in his pockets.

He knew exactly what he could do now. _Double D's so smart, he obviously looked over one crucial thing._ And Kevin was about to use that to his advantage.

"Now, what should I do with you?" he smirked, "Or better yet, what should I tell other's about you?"

The nerdy boy's knees were shaking and his palms were clutching onto his red tank, stretching it down. He looked as though he just saw a ghost, and like he was about to cry, "Pl-please... Have mercy..." he whimpered under his breath.

The athlete's grin only widened. He said nothing, only exited the room. He went to his bedroom and went over to the jacket he has flung onto his bed, moments ago. He shoved his hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out his phone. _This will be good. _He came back into the kitchen, noticing Double D hadn't moved an inch from his spot. He stood back in front of him, positioned his phone and snapped multiple pictures.

"Kevin! What in the name of science are you doing?" Edd asked.

"I'm taking evidence Double Dense, what do you think?" He saved all the pictures and hid his phone once more, "Gotta have proof if i'm gonna show the guys on the team."

"Show the g-guys on the t-team..."

"You heard me." Kevin stepped forward, until he had Edd pushed up against the counter. He looked down at the nerdy boy. _OH man... I just realized something... Double Dweeb doesn't have his hat on... _

Without thinking, Kevin pushed his fingers through the raven colored locks. Double D's hair was really soft and surprisingly thick. _Why in the world would he wear a hat to cover all of this?_ he wondered. Kevin's hand slid through until he found it land on the back of Edd's neck. _One push_, he told himself, _and those lips would he on mine again. _He looked at Double D's face again, always smooth and his eyes were really something else. He wasn't ugly, that was for sure.

_Stop it Kevin! You like girls, that's why you bought the d*mn hooker in the first place!_

"Now, listen good. Until I decide when this little 'secret' of yours is boring and dead to me. You're gonna have to do everything I say." he let go of the boy and stepped back, "NO matter when, where, or how, if I say jump. You better find a f*ckin' cliff."

Edd being the idiotic smarty pants that he was, he asked the not so obvious question, "But Kevin.. How will I know when you say it?"

_What a real dumba**... Does he even care that i'm blackmailing him?_

"Where's your phone dorky?" Kevin asked and extended a hand towards him.

He watched as Edd bend over, reaching into his shoe and pulling out his cellphone, "Uhm.. H-Here it is."

Kevin immediately grabbed it and saved his number in the contacts, then sent a message to himself. The text tone on his phone went off and he grinned wickedly. He tossed the phone back at Double D, who almost missed catching it, and saved the number on his, "There. Once you get my message you better come running. If you don't, then i'll be happy to forward the pictures to everyone in school."

_Make this all about him and the dork will completely overlook his own blackmail to me. _He chuckled.

Double D just stared at Kevin in pure terror.

"Y-Yes K-Kevin..."

Kevin bend down and picked up the purple wig from the floor, brushed it off and placed it back on Edd's head; tucking the black feather like hair back inside. He then went to reach into Edd's pocket to collect his money back, but couldn't decide if that would remind the dork about the whole situation again. He withdrew his hand.

"Uhm... Kevin, I-"

Kevin pushed his finger up to Edd's lips to seal them from making another noise, "Don't you dare say a word dork." he warned, "You just need to get the h*ll out of my house. Right now. Get that sh*t off your face." he pointed, referring to the make up, "And expect my text at anytime." he smirked and grabbed the nerdy boys short collar, pulling him along. Once he got to the door he opened it and flung Double D out through the threshold.

He stumbled a bit, and quickly turned to face Kevin.

"See you later Double Dweeb." he slammed the door shut.

_Man, he couldn't wait till Monday..._

**OH Gosh! This chapter was really hard for me! I don't know why!**

**/cries**

**Reviews? Questions? Comments? **

**With love~**


	4. Chapter 4

Double D walked through the double doors of the school. Books clutched tightly in his hands and his head down as he hurries down the hall to his locker. He made sure to come early so he could gather his things and hide out in the library until the first bell rang for class. He didn't want to be seen that day. Not that anyone, other than Ed and Eddy, noticed him on a daily basis. He being the nerdy intelligent student at school helped with that. But, he wanted to make sure none of the jocks... Or Kevin saw him.

Kevin told Double D to be expecting his text. And for the whole weekend after the incident Double D didn't leave the house. Though he did make sure to clean up what little dust was around the house to please Mother and Father. He never received a text from Kevin. He ignored the text that Eddy was sending to him. Scams were the very last thing on his mind, though one was an apology text. Double D refused to accept it. He didn't care if Eddy begged on hands and knees, of course he hardly expected him to do so.

Double D quickly rounded the corner and slipped into the library without a worry. He sighed and took a seat at the very back of the room, opening his Sociology book and reading over the chapters for this weeks review. About the time he was getting down to the needy greedy work, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He stiffened and stayed still for a good 30 seconds.

_'Good morning dorky'_ it read when he finally got it out and checked it.

Double D was overly shocked at that point. He was so sure the first text would be something humiliating for him to do in front of everyone in the school. But this was a mere greeting.

_'A pleasant morning to you as well, Kevin.'_ He sent back to the jock.

Double D already knew there was more to it than that...

* * *

Kevin turned off his bike and shut it off once he got to school. He didn't get off and go inside though. He was too busy planning. Planning on what he should do to the Double Dork. What would be his first move? He bent down a bit and was leaving on the handle bars, he was in such deep thought that he didn't even notice his best friend walk up and stop in front of him.

"Yo! Kev!" Nazz said waving her hand in front of his face, "Why are you so spaced dude?"

Kevin came back from his thoughts and shrugged, "Just have some things on my mind is all."

"Alright, well listen. I'm gonna have to bail on you after school. Rick's taking me out on a date. So I won't be able to hang."

Kevin frowned, "Seriously? The h*ll am I supposed to do while your fine?"

Nazz shrugged, "Maybe make the team stay and practice for another hour?"

"That would include Rick you know."

She immediately shook her hand, "Oh! Then forget about that!" She giggled once, "Why don't you just make a new friend then?" She suggested and Kevin didn't seem to object.

"New friend huh?"

Nazz gave a nod, "Yeah. I mean, that sounds harsh but I have to split my hours and days now that I have Ricky and you. "

Kevin nodded, "Yeah."

Nazz smiled and said her goodbyes, as she had to hurry and meet her 'man' before the first bell. Kevin grabbed his bag and noticed it was unzipped. As he went to close it he saw his Finance book, then remember he hadn't touched the book since yesterday; meaning, he didn't do last nights assignment. He sighed. Of course.

He then smirked, _Well, I guess I should ask a 'friend' to help me out._

Kevin pulled out his phone and sent a text to Double Dork.

_'Parking lot. Two minutes. Hurry up."_

His text was short and sweet and he knew the dork would get the point.

* * *

It didn't take Double D long to get to the parking lot, he rushed to get there. He didn't want to chance anything when it came to Kevin. He noticed the black bike that has pulled up beside of him days before and walked over to it. He watched as the ginger pulled out one of his school books, pull out an assignment sheet and hand it over to him.

"There, do that and give it to me before 5th period, got it, Dork?"

Double D have a simple nod.

"Oh, and make sure to have a few of those wrong." He finally got off his bike, "Wouldn't want the teach to get suspicious or anything, ya know."

Kevin put his book back up and flung his bag over his shoulder. Putting his shades on he added, "Write sloppy." He went into the school.

Double D just sighed deeply, _Thank goodness... Still in the clear of embarrassment.._

He then looked down at the paper, _Even if this goes against my morals.. It's worth it. Right?_

_Yes, most definatly._

* * *

Double D was sitting in Geometry , the only class he did have with Kevin, paying perfect attention to the lesson the teacher was teaching. He wrote down the notes quickly, he even wrote down the dribble the teacher was saying just so he didn't lift his head and make eye contact with Kevin.

Once he was done with the notes and the teacher had seated himself, Double D finally noticed the 'Chem Project' written in big letters on the board.

How on earth did I miss that? He wondered.

The teacher spoke up and Double D finally for his answer, "Alright class, I understand your three day weekend is just around the corner and I know the last thing you all want is to be working on a project then," the smile on his face faded, "well, get over it. You will be paired, we will discuss what you all will be doing in class and you will start once all the material is bought. I **WILL** make sure all of you pass my class. I sure as he-," he paused to stop himself, "Let's just say I don't wanna see you in summer school."

Double D smiled brightly, he was more than ready to get started on a new assignment. It was one of the many things he enjoyed most about school.

Then he felt the familiar vibration in his pocket, noting his phone was going off. Double D never ever checked his phone while in the middle of class, but this time he didn't have a choice. He slowly pulled it out and kept it hidden in front of his desk so the teacher couldn't see it.

_'Dork, pick me as your partner.'_ It read.

Double D bit his lip.

_'I'm not sure if that is the best idea, Kevin. I've never pegged you as the project loving type, and Ill most definatly be left with doing all of the work...'_ He sent back.

After a moment Double D received another message, instead of a regular text one it was a picture message. A picture of Double D when he was dressed as the prostitute. He froze. Darn it. Darn it. Darn it.

_'Don't tempt me, Dweeb.'_  
Kevin sent right after the picture.

Double D raised his hand, "Excuse me sir, if I may, I would like to have Kevin as my Chem partner."

* * *

**This chapter is short and boring, I am sorry, I have classes to attend and i'm writing this in between them.**

**I will definatly try and get more interesting chapters up! **

**Reviews? Questions? Comments? **

**With love~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank all of the people who reviewed my little story! /hugs**

**I'm so glad you guys like it and would like more and more, that makes me so happy! And huge hug and thanks to Evil Edd and xXxStitchFacexXx for your very kind words~**

**I really hope I don't disappoint you guys. xoxo**

* * *

Of course the Chemistry teacher would recommend the students to go over to each others houses to complete the project. I mean, because, that was Double D's luck anyway. Not only did he hate for anyone, other than himself and his mother and father, to be in his house; he was going to have a bully, a hooligan, in his house. Someone who would probably destroy his home.

_Messy, messy, messy..._ He thought over and over as the images flashed through his mind.

He really didn't know if Kevin would be that kind of person. But he couldn't just let the thought pass right by him. _Kevin was pretty ruthless and mean and cruel. And heartless. And..._

Double D could honestly continue, but he didn't have the time. He had to get everything good and ready. He quickly sat a box outside of his door, he wanted to make sure not once trace of mud would enter his house and defile his carpet. He then placed a pair of bunny slippers beside of the door._ Kevin will wear these, they are good and comfy and cute._ Double D smiled. He then placed multiple coasters on the table, retrieved his cups with lids out, incase Kevin got thirsty, and put wet wipes and tissues under the living room table. Incase of an accident. He thought those things would be appropriate.

Double D sat on his couch and sighed heavily, "I really hope this wasn't a bad idea..." he mumbled to himself.

**-Flashback-**  
**(I decided the teach should at least get a name xD )**  
_Mr. Willow looked at Double D with a confused look, and Double D knew exactly why, "Uhm... Eddward, are you absolutely sure about this?"_

_No... Of course i'm not.. But what can I do to fix this?_

_Everyone in the class had their eyes on Double D, glaring, burning hole's through him, and giving such evil glares it caused him to break out in a cold sweat. As if it wasn't enough that the teacher was giving him looks. He just wanted Kevin as his partner, was it really that big of a deal? Of course it was. They don't want Kevin to have to be around someone like Double D. They really didn't approve, even if it was for educational purposes._

_"Well, uhm.. Alright then. Kevin, you are to be assigned as Eddward's partner."_

_Kevin looked at Double D once and then back at Mr. Willow, "That sucks.. Gotta be paired with the dork.." he sighed and leaned back in his seat._

_What?! He's unhappy about this!? But he was the one who told me too do it!_

_Double D was annoyed and confused at this. Of course he would do something like this, why am I even surprised?_

_Kevin the jerk..._

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

Kevin left his house, sucking on a cherry lollipop, making his way over to his neighbors home to work on the project. Though his mind was far away from the '_work_' part. He wasn't going to work at all. He was just going to chill on the couch and watch tv. _If the dork even owns a tv. _

_'Please remove your shoes and place them neatly in this box. Please and Thank you.' _**-Eddward**

Kevin read the note and chuckled. _D*mn, that dork is so cute sometimes._

Usually, Kevin would growl and scold himself for thinking such things about the dork. But he honestly couldn't deny it this time. He then took his shoes off and threw them in the box and rung the doorbell.

The door opened and the adorkable little guy emerged from the house his face red as can be. Which made Kevin smirk, "Yo dork, ready to work on the project?"

"Yes, please come in Kevin."

-  
To kevin, the day seemed to drag on forever. Every five seconds he was looking at his watch, then back at the dork working on the project.

Tick. Tick.

Write. Write.

Tick. Tick.

Write. Erase.

Tick. Tick.

Groan.

"I'm so bored!" Kevin growled and sighed heavily. He stood up from the couch, Double D's eyes were on him now, "Geez, can't we take a break or something, Double Dweeb?"

"Kevin, you could always assist me with the assignment. We can finish a lot sooner." Double D seemed to smile, "And then you can leave quicker."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you dork?" Kevin spat and moved his sucker to the other side of his mouth.

Double D looked away and went back to the work.

Kevin sighed again and started looking around the house. He knew Double D wouldn't notice him, his face and giant brain was too busy working. So he decided he would take a look around his room. He went upstairs and noticed a door labeled '_Eddward's Room_' and walked right in. Everything. Was. Labeled. His bed, his desk, his dresser, his closet door, his window, his... everything.

_The h*ll? What, is he gonna forget what everything is if it's not labeled or something?_

Kevin started looking around, though making sure not to touch anything, as he knew the little dweeb would freak out. Probably clean off his fingerprints or something. He wasn't surprised to find all sorts of science crap in the room. A telescope, pictures of planets and plants. ...A cactus labeled '_Jim_'.

Nope. Didn't surprise him at all.

"What in sam hill are you doing invading my personal sanctuary?!" he heard a squeaky voice yell.

Kevin didn't turn around, "I'm just looking spazz."

"I don't care. Please exit at once!"

Kevin smirked, "And what are you gonna do if I don't?" this time he turned to look at Double D.

The ravenette was frowning, his arms crossed, face flushed like it was when he answered the door.

_D*mn, still so cute. _

Kevin turned around so his body was also facing Double D. He started making his way towards him, "I honestly don't think you'll be able to physically get me out of this room" he said in a dark way. He grabbed the boy's collar, yanking him over. Double D's face went from angry to scared in a matter of seconds. Kevin moved his sucker to the other side of his mouth once more and smirked, "Well?" he urged.

"Please, release me Kevin.." He whispered as his body was pushed up against the wall.

Kevin put his free hand on the wall right beside Double D's head and shook his own, "No can do, dude. You think you can just boss me around like a big dog huh?" he moved a bit closer, "Did you forget who your talking to? I've got things against you, plus i'm sure as h*ll ain't gonna let a weakling like you tell me what to do."

Double D mumbled something Kevin couldn't understand.

"What was that?" Kevin asked him.

Double D cleared his throat, "Am not."

Kevin immediately frowned, _He seriously just correct my spelling at a time like this?!_

Kevin growled and put his hand in between Double D's legs and started palming his crotch. Double D squeaked and tried to close his legs but Kevin kept them open by using his leg to push them open and apart. He continued to rub more and more until he left a bulge grow under his palm.

"K-Kevin... Stop this... a-at once!" Double D gasped out and Kevin grinned happily. Double D moved his hands to the jocks chest to try and push him off. Kevin pulled his hand away and grabbed both of the dweebs arms and pushed them back down and held them to his sides. He then used his knee continuing to rub against Double D's now obvious hard on.

"What's' the matter, dork?" he asked in a hushed voice, "I know you're feeling real good right now, so, why do you want me to stop?"

Double D just whimpered and panted lightly, _Man, I want to f*ck him right now..._

_Wait, no! No, I don't! I don't want to ... I like girls...I like...wait... I like girls... Right? _

Kevin pulled the sucker from his mouth, moved forward and caught the pale, frail lips of the little dork's in his own. He kissed Double D softly and slowly. Which was odd because, Kevin never even kissed the girls he went out with like that. It freaked him out and he turned it into a forcing, rough kiss. He pushed his tongue passed the boys lips and slid it in between the gap that he oh so loved.

Double D had stopped resisting at that point, he was limp and defenseless in the rough kiss. He didn't want to admit that he enjoyed kissing Kevin. He couldn't let anyone know that. He felt Kevin's knee press harder and move around more and more into his hardened erection. He loved the feeling.

"K-Kevin." he breathed into the kiss. He was reaching his climax and he couldn't hold back any longer. He came with a needy voice, his body sliding down the wall. But Kevin's knee stopping him and held him up. His purple shorts and undies now soaked. He was shaking and his chest falling up and down with his heavy pants. Why did it always feel so good when Kevin would touch him?

He lifted his head and looked into Kevin's amazing green eyes. They were filled with lust and were animal like. _Just like that day..._

Kevin looked at Double D, long and hard. He wanted him. There was no doubt about that now. And he knew he couldn't deny it any longer. So, what was he waiting for now? That was it, he wasn't going to wait any longer. He placed his hand on the back of Double D's neck and pulled his head a bit closer.

"Eddw-," he began but was cut off once the cell phone in his pocket went off.

He then came back to reality.

Kevin reached into his pocket and grabbed the phone, Nazz was calling.

He put the phone to his ear, "Yo?"

"Suuuuup Kev~ I was wondering if your free? Ricky's busy and i'm like so bored right now~" she sighed.

Kevin moved his hand from Double D's neck and stepped away from him, "Yeah, i'll be there in a few." he answered and hung up before she could say anything else. He shoved the phone back in his pocket.

_How the h*ll am I supposed to explain this?! _He freaked as he recalled what he just did to the nerd. He thought about it and quickly spoke up.

"Well, I gotta go Double Dweeb, Nazz wants to hang." He said acting casual and regular, "You can finish up the project yourself right?"

Double D was about to say something, when Kevin quickly shoved the cherry sucker into the boys mouth, "You talk to much." He said and exited the room. The only thing he could hear was Double D's sudden yelp, followed by, "Germs! How unsanitary!" as he left the house.

He really had to talk to Nazz about this...

* * *

**Oh gosh! I finally got another chapter up! And it's long-ish!**

**So proud! Okay, so what do you guys think?**

**Reviews? Questions? Comments? ...Suggestions? **

**With love~**


End file.
